<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost Of You | Anidala by xdancingqueenxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231470">The Ghost Of You | Anidala</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx'>xdancingqueenxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Anakin Is Not Nice, Angst, Arguing, Betaed, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Padmé Amidala Needs a Hug, Pregnant Padmé Amidala, Sith Anakin Skywalker, Suitless Darth Vader, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a proud queen and later senator, all that's left is an empty shell of whom Padmé Amidala used to be. Navigating lies, deception, and newfound motherhood, can Padmé escape the clutches of Darth Vader, or will she die trying?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prisoner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hahahsahshsa, whoops my finger slipped and i accidentally made a spotify playlist of songs that go with/i was listening to while writing this story 😳??? lemme know if you listened and if it pairs well...<br/>jk...unless? 😳👇<br/>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4s4s0gUvkauVdrDBgnFHz0</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin ran to Padmé, and the two hugged for a brief moment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Padmé, I saw your ship. What are you doing out here?" he asked, worriedly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé's eyes were red and puffy; she had obviously been crying. "I was so worried about you. Obi-Wan told me terrible things."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin's alarm spiked through the force."What things?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He said you have turned to the dark side . . . that you killed younglings."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me," Anakin replied softly, attempting to console her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He cares about us," Padmé said hoarsely.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin was growing more and more upset. "Us?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He knows . . . He wants to help you," she said, her grip on Anakin tightening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Anakin, all I want is your love."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love won't save you, Padmé. Only my new powers can do that," he stated firmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this!" Padmé pleads.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I won't lose you the way I lost my mother!" hissed Anakin. "I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Come away with me. Help me raise our child. Leave everything else behind while we still can," she pleaded.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't you see, we don't have to run away anymore. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I- I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be." Anakin said, talking about it like a happy fantasy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't believe what I'm hearing...Obi-Wan was right. You've changed!" she said, taking a few steps back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan. The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" Anakin warned, his eyes flickering yellow.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I don't know you anymore," Padmé cried, taking a few more steps back. "Anakin, you're breaking my heart. You're going down a path I can't follow." Tears shine in her eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin was suddenly interested in something above Padmé. "Because of Obi-Wan?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Because of what you've done, what you plan to do. Stop, stop now, come back...I love you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Liar!" Anakin shrieked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Padmé turns to find Obi-Wan standing in the doorway of her ship. "No!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" He circles Padmé dangerously, like a predator about to ambush its prey.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And then, he reaches out his hand and squeezes.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"No!" Padmé gasps, shaking her head, trying to get the pressure off her throat. "...Anakin-" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi-Wan yells.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin increases pressure on her windpipe.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Let. </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Her. Go.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>" Obi-Wan yells again, firmly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin finally lets go, and Padmé gasps for breath before falling unconscious.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé wakes with a gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head is pounding, and in fact, her whole body aches - opening her eyes feels like a daunting task.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé's thoughts are swimming as she shifts where she lays, groggy and weak. Duly, she notes that she's wearing different clothes, a light blue nightgown with long sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She coughs, grimacing when she realizes how sore her throat is. Sore...because she got choked. Anakin had choked her in a rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pauses, waiting to feel the baby in her womb give a sign of life...and feels nothing. There's the familiar weight there, most definitely, but everything is still.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé pokes at her belly. "Hey in there, Mama is really worried about you...can you please give me a sign that you're awake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few very tense moments pass, and then she feels a familiar kick, and relief washes over her. As long as her baby is alright, she has a fighting chance, a reason to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to her other problems. Anakin used the dark side, Anakin slaughtered Jedi at the Jedi Temple...Anakin more than likely killed Obi-Wan...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A wave of nausea wears over her. This is bad. This is very bad  - </span>
  <b>catastrophic</b>
  <span>, even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The baby kicks in a way that provides a reassuring distraction to Padmé. It's a brief, but much welcome distraction from her own inner turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More importantly, what happened to Anakin? Is he on the loose, wreaking havoc across the already war-torn galaxy? Is he nearby? Did he fight Obi-Wan, and if so, did Obi-Wan defeat him, and are they now off in a starship somewhere?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Conceivably, that third scenario is unlikely at best. Padmé takes in her surroundings, and it's most definitely not a starship, rather it's a lavish bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>More than likely, she is in Anakin's custody, which could potentially have some...repercussions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Certainly, there was still some good left in Anakin...there has to be. Surely, he'd explain that this is all some horrible mistake that he was attempting to fix, and Obi-Wan was wrong somehow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grave feeling in the pit of Padme's stomach tells her this is not the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime later, the door to Padmé's bedroom hisses open, revealing none other than Anakin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an instant, Padmé recoils to the corner of the bed, arm protectively around her stomach, other hand gripping a lamp on the nightstand in a defensive position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padmé...you don't have to do that. Put down the lamp," Anakin says, his tone betraying no emotion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Not until you tell me what's going on," Padmé replies, grip on the lamp tightening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin takes a step closer. "I'm not going to hurt you, Angel." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How am I supposed to believe you? I- I remember what happened. You...you choked me. Your eyes-...your eyes were yellow like Dooku's were. You used the dark side," she retorts, tone accusatory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighs. "You don't understand, Padmé. It was a moment of weakness...the dark side of the force is intoxicating, and I embraced it too much. I promise you, I won't do that ever again." He takes a couple of steps closer, now within arm's length of Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A moment of weakness," she echos bitterly. "You almost killed me- and more importantly, our baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know how to control the dark side now." Anakin declares. "I won't let it happen again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to sit and watch you destroy yourself, Anakin,” Padmé states, swinging her legs over the bed. "I'm going home."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not," Anakin asserts, grasping her arm. "You're staying right here with me. Where you belong, where I can protect you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé twists her arm in a failed attempt to get out of his grasp. "I am going home, Anakin. If you love me, you won't stop me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being ridiculous, Padmé," Anakin says calmly; as if speaking to someone mentally ill. "Where are you even going to go? You're eight months pregnant. You need me, Padmé."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't! You nearly killed me! Now let me go right now or I'll-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll what, Padmé?" Anakin challenges, blue irises slowly bleeding yellow. "Go on, tell me what you'll do. Go ahead, show me." and to prove his point, he gripped her arm harder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that your mother would have wanted you to act like this? Or Qui-Gon?” Padmé’s fists are clenched to keep from shoving him. “Because I don’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin raises his voice. “Don’t you dare tell me what they would have wanted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé wrenches her arm from his tight grip. "I don't feel safe with you anymore! The Anakin I knew would let me go because he wanted me to feel safe. Remember when we took that break after Clovis? You let me go then; so why is now any different?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because you need me more than ever now," he responds smoothly. "because I love you more than anyone else would," he slowly circles her. "We're soulmates, Padmé...we stay together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé purses her lips. She doesn't have any other options at the moment, does she? For now, it seems the only safe option for her baby is compliance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Okay," she says simply. "We...can make this work," she affirms, feigning a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Anakin notices, he says nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are we?" Padmé asks, changing the subject. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A secure location," Anakin answers flippantly. "I can keep you safe here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What planet?" she questions, noticing the room has no windows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shakes his head. "I can't tell you, Angel, for security reasons. You understand, don't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé frowns. "So I'm trapped here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Padmé, no. Trust me...please. There are so, so many moving pieces. The Galaxy is at a standstill and frankly, I don't know who to trust. You know that you can trust me, right?" Anakin replies, cupping her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé eases away. "I'm hungry. Where can I find food in here?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right, let me give you the tour." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé has to admit, it's certainly a nice place. Lavish and mildly impersonal, but still...she could think of worse places to be trapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Almost everything here is either black or white. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not too sure. I suppose the previous owner had a certain taste. If you don't like it, once things are more secure we can move somewhere else," Anakin responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And when exactly is that? When you-" Padmé stops her sentence, clearing her throat. "When will things be secure?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know," returns Anakin. "Sooner than you think, I'm sure." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's clearly more than what Anakin is telling her, but whatever it is, he's clearly not about to share it with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their little tour ends as soon as it begins; the "home" that Padmé is now staying in for an indefinite amount of time is one-story, Padmé has a sizeable bedroom with an ensuite bathroom and a nursery attached, her bedroom exits into the kitchen which exits into a dining room and a living space. It's comparatively smaller than Padmé's Coruscant apartment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's only when they get to the front door that she recognizes her first obstacle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why isn't the door opening? There aren't any handles, either...why?" Padmé asks, brow furrowed. She feels the door, which is a heavy, solid metal. Beskar, perhaps?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It can only open with the force," shrugs Anakin. "It's more secure that way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé stills. "I'm a prisoner," she whispers, sinking to her knees. The realization that she is completely trapped, only to be let free on Anakin's whims, is deeply troubling. "You're keeping me here as a prisoner in my own home." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're not a prisoner, Padmé. Don't be ridiculous." Anakin chides. "If you ever need out, I'll let you out, or if I'm not here, the Clone Commandos will. You don't have anything to worry about, Angel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé is still on the ground, horrified. She finally has realized the gravity of the situation; this was a prison and Anakin was never letting her free. Her baby would be raised as a Sith, and she'd have to watch as her husband and child wreaked chaos and war upon the galaxy, all while she would be locked away, wondering where she went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin's commlink beeps, and he looks at the message with a groan. "I have to go, love. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé says nothing in reply, watching him effortlessly move the massive door open and closed with just a flick of his wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's alone, truly alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And as soon as the door closes, Padmé </span>
  <em>
    <span>screams</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She lets her anger, her sadness, her confusion, her fear, her everything out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Padmé screams, and screams, and </span>
  <b>screams </b>
  <span>until her throat is raw. She bangs her fist on the door with every cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, her screams meld into weepings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She presses her back against the cool metal of the door as her body shakes with every sob, and all she can wonder is, what happened to her Anakin?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Padmé begins to calm down somewhat, tears still running down her cheeks, and her hand drifts to her swollen tummy; finding herself talking to the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't you worry...Mommy's gonna find a way to fix this," she says hoarsely, her throat dry and aching. "I promise you, you won't be raised like this. Your Daddy...he's just...confused. I'll-...</span>
  <em>
    <span>We'll</span>
  </em>
  <span> find a way to fix everything."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She doesn't know if she will ever be able to 'fix' the situation, but she'd be damned if she didn't try.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A/N: hello all! here's my angsty whatevery fic. please, please leave a review as they help me keep going! anyway, see you all in the next chapter (oh, if you're getting an update notif, it's because my beta helped me work on this :D)</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>did i make Padme's apartment in TS4? Yes, yes I did.<br/>https://imgur.com/a/BVpSSt9</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lady Of The Evening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé has never felt so helpless.</p><p> </p><p>While she is many things, she certainly isn’t a quitter; and yet, she had never been in such a situation before. Three days came and went with absolutely no communication, (minus See-Threepio, but there was only so much a person could take of Threepio.) She grew more despondent.</p><p> </p><p>And yet every night, she managed to drag herself back to a bed that wasn't hers.</p><p> </p><p>Everything about this place feels wrong. It isn’t home. It is, in fact, a weak facsimile of comfort. Even her bed, plush as it may be, feels wrong because it isn’t hers. </p><p> </p><p>She hoists herself out of bed with a grunt, ready to begin another bleak day.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, little one, this makes day four," Padmé remarks to the baby in her womb. It had become cathartic to talk to the baby. "Maybe today will be better."</p><p> </p><p>She knows it won't be.</p><hr/><p>"Rise, my Apprentice," Palpatine says. "Tell me, how is Lady Amidala fairing?"</p><p> </p><p>Anakin grits his teeth. "She is...unhappy, Master. I choked her on Mustafar, and now she doesn't trust me."</p><p> </p><p>"What a shame, truly," Palpatine replies, voice dripping with clearly fake sympathy. "She will understand when you save her from dying in childbirth. Remember, Lord Vader, only I can help you achieve this." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, my Master," Anakin replies, attempting to bite back his anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps a...firm hand will allow your wife to be sated," Palpatine suggests. "In any case, I'd like you to come to my Gala tonight as my personal protector. Your wife can come...assuming she can pretend to not despise you for a few hours."</p><p> </p><p>Anakin bites his lip. Padmé would most likely not want to come. "I shall see you tonight, my Master."</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Padmé hums to herself, See-Threepio trailing behind her as she explores every nook and cranny of her new home. </p><p> </p><p>She pauses at what she was told was a storage closet. Something looks...off. She presses the button to open it and nothing happens.</p><p> </p><p>"Threepio," Padmé says. "What is this room?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not entirely sure, Miss Padmé. Master Ani went in there twice, so you'd have to ask him."</p><p> </p><p>She looks closer, squinting her eyes. "What kind of storage closet needs a key?" </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps Master Ani does not want us in that room," Threepio suggests.</p><p> </p><p>"Clearly," she mutters in reply. </p><p> </p><p>"Threepio, go get one of my hairpins," Padmé says. "We're finding out what's in there."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, I hope Master Ani isn't upset that we've gone in there," says Threepio as he shuffles out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>A minute later, See-Threepio returns with a red hairpin.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," she murmurs in reply, quickly getting started.</p><p> </p><p>She's interrupted by the door buzzer.</p><p> </p><p>She wonders who could be visiting her, and she answers the door alarm.</p><p> </p><p>"Milady, Lord Vader sent a doctor here to check on you. We've done a background check, she's clear for entry if you'll allow her." A clone's voice rings out. </p><p> </p><p>Padmé shrugs. It's better to be safe than sorry, and she could use some company aside from Threepio.</p><p> </p><p>"Send her in." </p><p> </p><p>The massive doors part for only a brief moment, allowing the Twi'lek doctor inside. </p><p> </p><p>The doctor smiles brightly. "Good morning, Lady Vader. I'm Doctor Ashla Eni, Lord Vader hired me to take care of you during the rest of your pregnancy." She finishes with a small bow.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé gives a small smile. "A pleasure to meet you, Doctor Eni. But please, call me Padmé."</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish, Ma'am. Is there a comfortable place I can examine you?" the doctor asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, follow me to the bedroom." </p><p> </p><p>The examination goes smoothly and the two women make small talk. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, Miss Padmé, as far as I can tell, you and your babies are in excellent health. You have nothing to worry about, and don't worry, labor will come soon enough," Doctor Eni finishes with a good-natured chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"... I'm sorry, did you say <em>babies</em>?" Padmé asks in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I'm sorry, I thought you knew." </p><p> </p><p>"My other doctor said it could be a possibility... but I didn't think-" Padmé murmurs, feeling like a total idiot. How could she have not noticed?</p><p> </p><p>"Things happen sometimes, Miss Padmé. At least you have something interesting to tell Lord Vader now," Doctor Eni shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah," Padmé says, still in disbelief. "Let me show you to the door."</p><hr/><p>A few hours later, Anakin returns. He makes his way to the kitchen, where Padmé sits at the table, nursing a glass of fruit juice. Her head is being supported by one hand as she stares off into space.</p><p> </p><p>"Palpatine wants me to go to his gala tonight. Do you want to come?" Anakin asks, rummaging through the cabinets.</p><p> </p><p>"The doctor came today," Padmé says, ignoring Anakin's question. </p><p> </p><p>"And?" Anakin questions, expectantly.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm carrying twins," she answers plaintively.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin nearly drops the mug he was holding in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"...Really?" He asks, taking a seat across from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, that's what Doctor Eni said," Padmé responds.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin closes his eyes, reaching out with the Force. "I can feel them," he whispers. "They're powerful... untapped, raw potential."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to train them, are you?"</p><p> </p><p>"They need to be able to defend themselves. What if something happened to them? They need guidance." Anakin claims.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, my mistake, remind me again what happened to your teacher? I don't want my children to be Palpatine's pawns, Anakin!" hisses Padmé.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin huffs. "I'm not getting into this with you, Padmé. Not right now. Here's what's going to happen tonight- you can either come with me or stay here; I really don't care."</p><p> </p><p>He leaves the room before she can answer.</p><hr/><p>Padmé mutters to herself angrily as she attempts to pick the lock on the "closet". </p><p>Finally, she hears a faint <em>click</em>, and she's able to open the door.</p><p>The room is <em>dark</em>. The walls, floor, and ceiling are suffocatingly black and it makes the room seem much smaller than it actually is.</p><p>Her eyes strain to adjust to the low light of the room, and she bumps into a workbench. </p><p>She takes it that this is Anakin's room, then.</p><p>In the corner of the room sits an unmade single bed with a thin mattress. She sits on it and it <em> creaks</em>, quite loudly, a stark difference from her pillowy-soft double bed. </p><p>She nearly trips over a discarded robe on the floor, caked in ash. </p><p>Steeling her nerves, she makes it over to a simple, unsuspecting doorway in the room, and holds her breath.</p><p>The small, cramped room is equally as dark, lit only with two candles. In the center of the narrow room sits a small meditation mat.</p><p>She closes the door with a shudder, making her way over to the attached refresher unit.</p><p>The air is humid and warm as if Anakin had just gotten out of the shower, and she only notices a shattered mirror on the ground when she feels something sharp cut her bare foot.</p><p>She winces, making a soft noise of pain. She then backs up into...something warm.</p><p>"What are you doing?" hisses Anakin, freshly showered, towel around his waist.</p><p>Padmé whirls around.</p><p>"I was-" she pauses. "I wanted to see what was in here." she continues, heart pounding.</p><p>"You shouldn't have gone in here. This is <em> my </em> space - just like you have <em> your </em> space."</p><p>"I..." Padmé trails off. Wait, why did she feel guilty? She didn't do anything wrong.</p><p>Anakin sighs. "Look...if you want to come to the gala...there's a dress waiting for you in your closet." He looks at her expectantly, awaiting an answer. </p><p>"I don't know, I feel so...bloated. And I don't have my handmaidens or much makeup, so-"</p><p>"You look beautiful," Anakin tells softly. "You always have. Look, I understand if you don't want to come, I'll be fine alone." </p><p>"...Do I have to talk to Palpatine?" She grimaces.</p><p>"No, probably not." Anakin says. </p><p>"I...I guess I can come," she responds. "I'm bored to tears here, anyway," she adds with a shrug.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything," Anakin breathes, pulling her into a hug. "I know this hasn't been easy for you. Things will get better, I promise. I'll make the three-...four, of us a better life. This is just...temporary."</p><p> </p><p>Padmé softens. His apology seems genuine, is she being too hard on him?</p><p> </p><p>"...We've made it through worse, Ani. We can do this." </p><p> </p><p>"I love you more than anyone else ever will. Remember that, Padmé." He says, resting his chin atop her head.</p><p> </p><p>A chill runs up her spine at his words, but she ignores it.</p><hr/><p>Some hours later, Padmé emerges from the bathroom, hair pulled back in an elegant chignon. She wears deep red lipstick that compliments the red roses on the neckline of her otherwise black dress. </p><p> </p><p>She smiles ruefully as she slips on her wedding band, remembering how Anakin had saved up his credits for weeks to buy her the simple golden band. </p><p> </p><p>Today was the first time that she wore her wedding band in public.</p><p> </p><p>She pauses, stopping in front of her mirror. She smoothes the fabric of her dress over her stomach, admiring her reflection.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin pops his head into her bedroom. "Almost ready, Angel? I can't be late."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go," Padmé replies, grabbing her purse.</p><hr/><p>The Gala is nothing short of extravagant on the outside. Of course, this fits Palpatine perfectly - ceremonious, elegant, but soulless. </p><p> </p><p>On the inside, the party, while still elegant, is dry and lifeless. Padmé notes that it lacks a certain...energy, despite supposedly being a celebration.</p><p> </p><p>Just before they part, Anakin lowers his voice so that only Padmé can hear. </p><p> </p><p>His hood is up and she can't make out his mouth actually moving, but she hears his words all the same.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to see a smile on your face the entire time, no excuses." she doesn't respond, lips pressed into a thin smile.</p><p>They part to make their rounds.</p><hr/><p>"Padmé!" Calls Bail Organa, beckoning her over with a glass of champagne in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Padmé quickly hugs him. "Bail, so good to see you. How have you and Breha been?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're great, thanks for asking, though this past week has been quite...hectic. How are you- are you...?" He trails off awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm doing just fine. I just found out I'm carrying twins." She gestures loosely to her swollen tummy.</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations, Padmé. I mean it. If you ever need anything, please, let Breha or I know, okay?" Bail says, concern evident in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course. But don't worry, I'm fine," she replies. It was getting exhausting to lie to everyone and say she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, well...you know that the Deligation-" </p><p> </p><p>"No. No, Bail, we don't need to talk about that. Not here." She says, lowering her voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, right. You know where to contact me, of course."</p><p> </p><p>"...What are you drinking?" she asks, eager to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>"Alderaani Champagne, best in the galaxy." </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you'll have to remind me to try some in the future," Padmé chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Bail laughs good-naturedly, and Padmé incidentally catches Anakin's eye.</p><p> </p><p>He glares at her, and she wonders if he was watching the entire exchange.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin beckons her over with a tilt of his head.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to excuse me, Bail. Say hello to Breha for me." Padmé says quickly, making her way over to Anakin.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" she asks.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's talk outside."</p><p> </p><p>They make their way outside, and the cool night air hits Padmé. She hugs herself in an attempt to keep warm.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that all about?" Anakin hisses.</p><p> </p><p>"What? I was just talking to Senator Organa."</p><p> </p><p>"I saw the way he looked at you," Anakin retorts.</p><p> </p><p>"He has a wife! Not to mention, all we talked about was champagne. You're unbelievable!"</p><p> </p><p>"Unbelievable?" Anakin cocks his head. His eyes slowly begin to look golden, making the hair stand up on Padmé's neck. "You know what'd be unbelievable? If I killed Bail Organa where he stood."</p><p> </p><p>She refuses to let her fear show, taking a few steps back, leaning against the railing on the balcony. "Stay away from me, Anakin. I mean it."</p><p> </p><p>"Or else what?" Anakin scoffs.</p><p> </p><p>She doesn't respond, glancing to the side, where the balcony ends, and speeders zoom by.</p><p> </p><p>"You can't be serious," Anakin states incredulously.</p><p> </p><p>"To get away from you? It'd be worth it." Padmé responds bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead," Shrugs Anakin. "I'll catch you anyway."</p><p> </p><p>A few tense moments pass until she relents. Head hung low, she brushes past him. </p><p> </p><p>He stops her, grabbing her by the shoulder. "That's what I thought, Padmé. I knew you didn't have it in you to do it," he whispers in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to go home," Padmé says, blinking furiously.</p><p> </p><p>"Not until Palpatine leaves for the evening. Don't worry, he probably won't stay too long." Anakin responds flippantly. "Here's a thought, how about you stay by my side the rest of the night so we don't have any more little...issues like this again."</p><p> </p><p>Padmé inhales shakily. "...I'd rather not." </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't asking." He says simply, looping his arm around hers. He lifts her chin with his hand. "Hey...come on now, stop crying, Angel. It makes you look so sloppy."</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As soon as they get home, Padmé locks herself in her room and she quickly sheds her clothing as soon as she steps into the bathroom. </p><p>She pauses when she catches her reflection in the mirror. There's an angry, purple bruise where Anakin gripped her arm too hard at some point during the night.</p><p>With a sigh, she turns away, preparing to run herself a bath.</p><p>Soon, the tub is filled and appropriately soapy, and she climbs in.</p><p>She relishes in the feeling of hot water, soothing her aching muscles. Eventually, the water runs cold and she gets out, putting on a soft, silken robe and wrapping her hair up in a towel.</p><p>She brushes her teeth, and when she makes her way into her bedroom, the lights are off. She clicks them on and jumps when she sees Anakin waiting for her.</p><p>"What-...what are you doing in here?" she blurts, heart racing."I wanted to apologize," he says softly, regret written across his face. </p><p>"...I don't accept." Padmé crosses her arms.</p><p>There's a flash of emotions on Anakin's face.</p><p>"...I suppose I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want," he replies, forcing a smile.</p><p>"Okay," She says. </p><p>"Goodnight, Angel." He pauses at her doorway.</p><p>She doesn't respond.</p><p>Padmé cries herself to sleep that night.</p><hr/><p>The next morning, Padmé is still on edge.</p><p>She's in the kitchen, chopping vegetables. Padmé relishes in the monotony, which she finds soothing.</p><p>"What are you cutting?" Anakin asks. She didn't even notice when he wandered into the kitchen.</p><p>"Food," Padmé answers curtly.</p><p>He hums in response, wrapping his arms around her waist. "And how are these two doing?"</p><p>"Get off of me."</p><p>He ignores her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.</p><p>"I'm telling you right now, let me go." She grips the knife, knuckles going white.</p><p>"Don't tell me you're still upset about last night. You're being emotional," Anakin tuts.</p><p>"I have every right to be upset," she defends, pausing her chopping.</p><p>"I love you. But that doesn’t mean you can do whatever you like, Padmé." His hand drifts lazily over her neck.</p><p>Something inside of her snaps.</p><p>"No." She turns with surprising speed, pinning him against the wall, the knife at his throat. </p><p>Anakin reacts with only a smirk. </p><p>With a growl, she presses the knife in, breaking this skin as it leaves an angry red mark across his neck.</p><p>A second passes, and she relents, guilt written across her face.</p><p>Anakin chuckles darkly, using the force to toss the knife out of her hand. "...Nice try."</p><p>"You- you- you're-" She gestures to his neck weakly.</p><p>Anakin swipes his hand across his throat. He gives a small, incredulous laugh, his fingertips wet and shiny with blood. "I could've stopped you with the Force, you know. I wanted to see if you had the nerve to do it...I'm surprised."</p><p>"I...I didn't mean-" She whimpers. "I'm sorr-"</p><p>Padmé is cut off as Anakin lifts her with the force. He doesn't choke her, simply leaving pressure on her windpipe, but not enough to cut off circulation.</p><p>She squeezes her eyes shut, and all she can think is, <em>not again, please</em>.</p><p>“You’re doing this to yourself, Padmé...if only you’d just behave,” he says, his voice laced with pity.</p><p>He tosses her to the ground roughly.</p><p>"Anakin...I-" Padmé wheezes. "I..." </p><p>He simply watches her, lips curled in disgust. Finally, he shakes his head and begins to walk away, sparing her a look over his shoulder. "I was coming in to say goodbye. Palpatine is sending me out on a...mission. I don't know when I'll be back. If you need me, my comm frequency is already set on your commlink." </p><p>Padmé doesn't respond, curling up into a ball. She inhales shakily, letting out a half-exhale, half-sob. </p><p>If Anakin feels guilty, he doesn't let it show. He leaves her on the floor, crying.</p><p>The bloody knife lays just a few feet away from Padmé, taunting her.</p><hr/><p>She isn't quite sure how long she laid on the floor. </p><p>See-Threepio shuffles in merrily, unaware of what happened less than an hour ago.</p><p>"Oh my! Mistress Padmé, are you alright down there? It's not normal human behavior to be lying on the ground."</p><p>If Padmé was in a better mood, she would have snorted at that. Sometimes, she wondered about that droid.</p><p>"Can you help me up, Threepio?" she asks softly, blinking back the last of her tears. </p><p>"Of course," the droid replies. Padmé uses his arm to help herself get up. "May I ask why you were on the floor in the first place?" </p><p>"It's nothing you need to worry about. Just human stuff," she says tiredly as she sits on one of the kitchen chairs.</p><p>"Humans are such odd creatures," See-Threepio muses. "Can I offer you some tea?" </p><p>Padmé swallows, her throat aching and dry. "That would be nice. Thank you, Threepio."</p><p>She watches, spent, as Threepio makes his way around the kitchen. "Are you using these vegetables for anything, Miss Padmé?" he asks. </p><p>She can't even remember what she was chopping them for. "No. Throw them away."</p><p>Minutes later, he places the teacup on the table in front of her. </p><p>"Is there anything else I can get you, Miss Padmé? I was going to finish my chores."</p><p>Padmé is drawn out of her train of thought. "No, that's okay. You go on ahead." </p><p>Her hand trembles as she brings her teacup to her mouth. When See-Threepio is out of sight, she notices a singular drop of Anakin's blood on her hand.</p><p>She didn't even know that it had gotten on her hand.</p><p>She hadn't even meant to hurt him. </p><p>Yet, he had hurt her even worse. She notices a deep purple bruise where she fell after she was tossed.</p><p>Something in her cracks, seeing the bruise.</p><p>She lets herself cry once again.</p><hr/><p>"Rise, Lord Vader," Palpatine says sourly. "Tell me, how did your wife enjoy the gala?"</p><p>"...It was fine." Anakin lies.</p><p>"Do not lie to me, boy." Palpatine hisses. "Your emotions are quite loud in the Force, I know that something happened."</p><p>"I apologize, my Master. Padmé and I had an argument last night and this morning." </p><p>Palpatine chuckles. "Then perhaps you can use the situation at the Kuait drive yards as an opportunity for a break. There is a remnant of Separatists attempting to uprise that I have no use for."</p><p>Perhaps some mindless violence would clear Anakin's head. "Yes, my Master."</p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologise for how short this was! However, I wanted a chapter that directly took place after chapter 2. Don't worry, I'll be making it up to you guys with an extra long chapter next time :-)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Sense Of Normalcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy 2021! Here's to hoping it'll be better than 2020...<br/>(this chapter is now beta'd, if you're getting update notifs.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Several younglings hid behind chairs in the Jedi Council chambers. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The clone troopers had turned against the Jedi Order. Master Ti had told them to remain quiet and wait for her, so that's what they did.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It had been nearly an hour since she had left, and they had promised her they wouldn't leave the council chambers.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So they would continue to wait for her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Some of the younger ones cried quietly, others had their own training 'sabers at the ready.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, the Council doors opened, revealing Anakin Skywalker - he would know just what to do! If anyone could fix this, Master Skywalker could.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, he was the Chosen One - he was the one who was prophesized to bring balance to the force. He would know how to make this all better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Master Skywalker, there are too many of them! What are we going to do?" a youngling boy asked Anakin.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anakin did not respond, igniting his lightsaber with little hesitation.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The boy takes a surprised step back, and some of the other children do the same. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"...Master Skywalker?"</span>
  </em>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Padmé relaxes on the couch, leafing through a novel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's getting a bit late, Miss Padmé. Would you like me to put on your evening tea?" See-Threepio asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that'd be great, thanks," Padmé murmurs.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mere seconds later, she hears the door buzzer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>See-Threepio pauses. "Are you expecting anyone at this hour?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I can't say I am," Padmé replies, setting her book down and making her way to the door. She presses the button to answer it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"M'lady, Lord Vader has sent your sister to visit you. She's passed all of the clearance checks and she's clear for entry if you'll allow her." The clone she had come to know as Clone Commando Dice says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé gasps. Anakin had invited Sola over? Was this his way of apologizing?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She clears her throat. "Thank you, Dice. Let her in, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doors part, allowing Sola inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Padmé! Sola exclaims, arms outstretched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sola! Oh, how are you? It's so good to see you!" Padmé returns the hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!... You're a bit...um, you definitely..." Sola trails off awkwardly, gesturing in the vague direction of Padmé's stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I haven't been in contact. Life has been...complicated, lately. Here, let me help you with your bags." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's okay, Padmé. You're pregnant, so you're not supposed to be lifting heavy objects."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right." Padmé blushes. "Well Threepio is making tea right now, would you like some?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds blissful," Sola replies. "I was on that starship for almost a day. Cheap space travel makes me nauseous. Is there anywhere to put my bags?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, follow me to the closet." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two sisters are sitting at the kitchen table with tea in silence when finally Sola asks: "So...one, how far along are you? Two, is Anakin the father?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé chuckles. "One, I just went into my eighth month about...a week ago, though I haven't been paying too much attention to the days, secondly, yes." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola tilts her head. "So it's been eight months and you didn't comm your big sister?" she half-jokes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé throws her hands up in defense. "I wasn't planning on sharing it yet. I had planned on telling you and Mom and Dad in person, but then I kept delaying my trip to Naboo and then the...Galactic-Republic-Getting-Reformed was really the icing on the Corellian cake." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...That's fair." Sola shrugs. "So hey, where can I sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé pauses. "...Um...I don't think I have a guest bedroom. You could...sleep on the couch?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola snorts. "You're really rolling out the red carpet for me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not my fault there's no guest room, I just-" Padmé pauses. Perhaps it was better to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell Sola the circumstances for being in her new home. "We didn't think we'd be having guests over. This place is just temporary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of 'we', where's Anakin, anyway?" </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Kuat</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are approaching the drop-off point for the Separatist Remnant's camp now. Expect heavy fire when you reach the camp,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" a clone pilot says over the LAAT's intercom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is gonna be a bloodbath," Anakin hears one of the clones mutter. There's a ripple of quiet agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin wordlessly agrees. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clones, equipped with jetpacks, prepare to drop. There's an unspoken thought that most of them are thinking, and that collective thought is </span>
  <em>
    <span>most of us are not going to survive this</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Separatists, to their credit, had managed to scrape together the last of their military, a formidable amount, and no doubt they were going to keep their position on Kuat in a stranglehold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kuat was extremely important to the Republic (and now, the Empire); without Kuat, the military would be unable to get new starships.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then, before Anakin knows it, they're dropping onto the cold, snowy ground in the dead of night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin ignites his newly constructed red bladed lightsaber, and from then, it's all a blur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We should be getting to sleep," Sola yawns. The two women are now relaxing on the couch, enjoying the warmth from the fireplace. "You need all your sleep before the babies come. I should know, when I had Ryoo, I don't think I slept for more than two hours a day." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé snorts. "Ryoo was also a fussy baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And you're having twins! I don't think you'll be sleeping at all." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Maybe," Padmé admits. "But, I'd like to think they'll be good babies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For your sake, I hope that's true." Sola laughs. "But seriously, I'm tired and you need your sleep. It's..." Sola pauses, glancing at the chronometer. "...Nearly two in the morning. Plus, you're on my bed." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. But...one question. How did you...come up with baby names? I've known for nearly seven months and I still can't decide." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ryoo was Darred's great aunt's name. I found Pooja's on a holodrama." Sola admits with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Really, Sola, a holodrama?" Padmé teases. It was truly nice to have a pleasant conversation with another human being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't judge me! My doctor had me on bedrest. Nothing else is on the holo during the daytime. Anyway, are you considering any names?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé picks at a loose thread on her nightgown. "No...I was thinking maybe Luke for a boy. But I might not even be having a boy...which, in that case, I don't have any names." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll think of some," Sola encourages. "Okay, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> am tired now. You do know we can talk in the morning, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine," Padmé says in mock-protest. "...Um, Sola, I can't get up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola snickers. "I told you that you'd get stuck if you sat like that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just help me into my bed," Padmé grumbles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stumble their way into Padmé's room, gentle laughter along the way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Sola," Padmé says, settling into bed. "It's hard to move around these days, I feel humongous." Padmé chuckles lightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola smiles wistfully. "Yes, well y-" She falters, noticing a bruise spanning from Padmé's lower side to mid-thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened here?" she urges, concern evident in her voice. She lightly touches the bruise and Padmé winces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't notice that before...I guess I must've bumped something too hard. As I said, it's hard to move around." Padmé shrugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola eyes Padmé skeptically. She grabs Padmé's left arm. "And here? Don't tell me you got a bruise on the opposite side of your body from 'bumping into something'."She sighs. "You can tell me anything, Padmé... please, what really happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...I don't know what you mean," Padmé says evenly. "I'm fine, Sola."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm worried about you, Padmé...please, don't shut me out." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's none of your business!" Padmé yells. She softens, seeing the hurt look on her sister's face. "Sola...I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I really, really am fine, I promise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola is about to reply when her watch beeps, indicating that it's a new hour.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sola shifts, biting her lip. "...I better get to sleep. I'll let you off the hook for now, but please, I really want to talk about this again." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaves the room, leaving Padmé alone in bed, shutting the lights off on her way out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé sniffles, sitting up. Sola would </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> understand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé knew she meant well. She just wished she hadn't noticed the bruise. Everything had been going so well, and it was fun to embrace some normalcy in her otherwise completely disrupted world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can't leave him," Padmé whispers to her baby once her sister is out of earshot. "I can't risk it right now...for both of our sakes." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>He slides into her room in the dead of night. It's cold, and the room is illuminated only by the lights from the city, not a star to be seen. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sitting at the foot of her bed, he takes a moment to appreciate his sleeping wife in the moonlight. She's beautiful as always, and he smiles when he sees the small bump that she cradles in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He crawls up the bed until he's directly in front of her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She wrinkles her nose, blinking slowly. After a few seconds, she asks sleepily, "Ani?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't want to wake you," he says softly. "Sorry."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"It's fine. I’m glad you woke me up," she says, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "I thought you'd be sleeping at the Jedi Temple tonight...so I'm kind of hogging your pillows." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can keep them, Padmé. I slept near a frozen lake last week, I think I'll manage." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>She smiles wistfully in response, that same beautiful smile he fell in love with. "I missed you. It was so lonely, and I didn't know when you were coming back, and-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hey, hey, I'm here now, aren't I?" he says gently. "The Council said I won't be going on any missions for a bit, behest of the Chancellor."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I really missed you, Anakin. It's been so long...the apartment is so lonely...I could use some company," she repeats, and there's no mistaking the invitation in her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Then you have me, Angel." he whispers in her ear. He presses a soft kiss to her neck. “You’ll always have me, Padmé…” </em>
</p><hr/><p>"<em>Padmé</em>,...wake up, I made you breakfast." </p><p>Padmé stirs, briefly annoyed at being woken from her dream. "What? Oh...good morning, Sola. What did you make?" She yawns.</p><p>"You mentioned you were craving something, quote, 'extremely fattening', so I made muffins." </p><p>Padmé smiles. "I've been craving muffins for about a week now. How did you know?" </p><p>"Call it a lucky guess," Sola shrugs.</p><p>"Let me take a shower and I'll meet you in the kitchen," Padmé hoists herself up. </p><p>“Don’t take too long. The muffins are best when they’re fresh!”</p><p>Nearly half an hour later, Padmé emerges freshly showered.</p><p>“What happened to a quick shower? Your tea is cold,” Sola huffs.</p><p>“Sorry! It’s hard to shower when you can’t see past your own feet,” Padmé says sheepishly.</p><p>Sola rolls her eyes good-naturedly. “That’s a pretty bad excuse, Padmé, all you had to say is that you didn’t want to enjoy warm food.” </p><p>Padmé sniffs. “You certainly have a perchance for drama.”</p><p>“I’m just teasing.” Sola giggles, giving Padmé a brief kiss on the cheek. “Did you sleep well last night?”</p><p>Padmé blushes lightly. “...Yep. You?”</p><p>“Your couch is more comfortable than I assumed it would be, so yes,” Sola replies as she places a teacup in front of Padmé.</p><p>Sola hands Padmé a plate and sits down herself. “So...I just got a call from Darred. Ryoo’s school play is getting moved up. I… I have to leave sooner than expected.” </p><p>Padmé raises an eyebrow. “How soon?”</p><p>“Ah...if I leave tomorrow afternoon I can catch a transport ship and be home a few hours before her play.” </p><p>Padmé does her best to not let her disappointment show, shrugging neutrally. “Well, you should be there for her then. Don’t worry about me, I’m sure Anakin will be back soon. I won’t be lonely.”</p><p>There’s a brief pause as if Sola is attempting to figure out how to word her next question. </p><p>“...D-do you want to come with me?”</p><p>Padmé pauses. “I...can’t.” </p><p>Sola sighs. “I figured you’d say that,” she says sadly.</p><p>“I mean, I’m due any time, now. It’s not wise, Sola. It wouldn’t work,” Padmé sighs, poking her food with her fork.</p><p>Sola nods solemnly. “I know. Please, if you ever need anything...please, please, call me, okay? You can always talk to me.”</p><p>“I know,” Padmé replies softly.</p><p>She wouldn’t bother Sola over her own marriage issues. Sola didn’t deserve to have that as a burden.</p><p>No, this was Padmé’s burden and Padmé’s burden alone.</p><p>The day passed quickly, and the next came just as suddenly.</p><p>“You have everything?” Padmé asks. </p><p>“Yeah,” Sola says, lifting her bags. </p><p>“Boarding pass?” Padmé questions.</p><p>“Yes, Padmé. We triple checked, remember?” </p><p>Padmé sighs, wrapping her arms around her tummy. “Well, then, I suppose you have everything you need.” </p><p>“I suppose,” Sola offers her a smile.</p><p>“I’ll miss you,” Padmé blurts. “It’s...lonely here.” </p><p>“Last chance, you sure you don’t wanna come with me?”</p><p>Padmé forces a smile, blinking furiously. “I...can’t. You know I can’t.”</p><p>“Right. Well, you know where to call me.”</p><p>“...Say hello to Mom and Dad for me?” Padmé asks softly. </p><p>“Of course. Call me as soon as you have the babies, I want to meet them as soon as possible! And try to get a house with an actual guest room, please,” Sola remarks. </p><p>Padmé chuckles. “Of course I’ll call, Sola.” </p><p>Sola envelops Padmé in a hug, and Padmé eagerly hugs her back. “I love you, Padmé,” Sola says. </p><p>“I love you too,” Padmé replies, squeezing her a little tighter before letting go. </p><p><br/>Sola quickly wipes away her tears. “I’ll call you when I’m home safe,” </p><p>“Goodbye, Sola.” Padmé returns.</p><p>Sola smiles as she leaves, and the giant doors shut loudly behind her.</p><hr/><p>The next day, Anakin arrives late at night. </p><p>“You should be asleep,” Anakin says to Padmé, who’s leaning against the kitchen counter. <br/> <br/>Anakin spins her around to kiss her. </p><p>The kiss isn't suave or sophisticated, lacking the usual elegance that his kisses usually possess, instead full of emotion.</p><p>"Mmn," Padmé pulls away. "Not that I don't appreciate being kissed like that, Ani, but what's gotten into you?"</p><p>"I..." he trails off, caressing her shoulders. "Kuat was <em>hell</em>. 35 men, only 7 made it out alive. We won, but...I don't want to talk about it." </p><p>"Oh," is all she can say.</p><p>"How was your visit with Sola?" he asks, playing with her hair.</p><p>"It was great," she breathes. "Thanks, by the way." </p><p>He presses a gentle kiss to her forehead. "I'm sorry," he says thickly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"</p><p>"It's...it's fine, Ani." </p><p>"No, it's not." He says firmly. "I don't know why I-... I'm so sorry, Padmé. I'm so, so sorry." </p><p>She pulls him into a hug. "This situation has been...stressful, for both of us," she murmurs. </p><p>"Yeah," Anakin agrees. "So...I wasn't able to answer comms. What did you comm me about?"</p><p>"Oh." Padmé giggles. "I… was wondering when you were coming back."</p><p>"...So, you're fine?" Anakin questions, a smile playing on his lips. Padmé briefly notes that she hadn't seen him genuinely smile since...before Mustafar. </p><p>"Yeah, Ani. I'm fine, we're fine." Padmé smiles. </p><p>There's a pregnant pause, where neither of them moves. Padmé hugs herself in an attempt to keep warm.</p><p>"...Hold me?" she asks softly, arms outstretched. </p><p>He wraps his arms around her without question. She inhales softly, enjoying the feeling of being held. Unthinking, Padmé grabs the collar of his shirt, kissing him again, enjoying the feeling of his lips against hers.</p><p>“What’s gotten into you?” Anakin smirks, using her own line against her. He brings her closer for another kiss.</p><p>"...Come to the bedroom?" she murmurs softly. </p><p>There’s a glint of something in his eyes that she can’t quite describe. "I haven't showered, if you somehow hadn't noticed," he says with a light chuckle. “I’m covered in...grease and blood...”  </p><p>“Not yours, right?” she asks, concern clear in her voice.</p><p>He cups her face. “Don’t worry, Angel. I’m fine.” </p><p>Padmé leans into his touch, unable to help but yearn for more. "Right, well go shower, and then come to the bedroom," she affirms. </p><p>He kisses her one last time, much more charismatic than the first kiss, taking her breath away. “I’ll be back soon,” he whispers. </p><p>Padmé sighs contently, leaning against the doorframe. For the first time in almost two weeks, she could finally relax. Anakin was being nothing short of his usual, charming self, and she was beginning to even forget everything he had done in the first place. </p><p>With a wistful smile, she makes her way to the bedroom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don't Underestimate The Things That I Will Do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Play along, get the information you need, and find your way out of here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play along.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé wakes a few hours later, wrapped in Anakin’s arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving away from him, she begins to uncurl her sleep-infused joints, shifting on her back within the bed.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, she glances back at him. He looks so peaceful when he’s asleep - not at all the monster who choked her on Mustafar.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That doesn’t change the fact that he still choked her - twice, in fact. He was still the man who terrorized her during the day and made her cry herself to sleep at night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slides her hand on her tummy. Her babies deserve better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé soon forms a rushed, impulsive idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padding her way into the kitchen, Padmé opens the cabinets, wincing as they creak loudly. She pauses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There is no sound coming from the bedroom; surprisingly, Anakin continues to sleep despite being a notoriously light sleeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment's hesitation, Padmé fills a glass with water, reaching into the drawer to get what she needed all along: sleeping pills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She crushes the small tablet with a spoon, slowly and quietly. Once it's sufficiently crushed, she puts it in the water, stirring it in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pours herself a glass of water and makes her way back into the bedroom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin awakes when she sits back down on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I got you some water," Padmé whispers, taking a sip from her own glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin smiles sleepily. "You didn't have to get up, Padmé. You could have woke me, I don't mind." He takes a sip. "Thank you," he adds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It's okay, I had to use the bathroom anyway," Padmé responds, settling back into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both place their cups in their respective nightstands and Anakin spoons her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After nearly a half-hour later, Padmé attempts to shift out of his grip, adrenaline coursing through her veins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin continues to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sneaks out of the bedroom with nothing but the clothes on her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steeling her nerves, she makes her way to the door. She's already hesitant, but she has to try anyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lowering her voice, she activates the door communication system. "Dice, open this door." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a moment's pause. "Do you have Lord Vader's clearance?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...Yes. Open this door right now, that's an order," Padmé states firmly, using her 'queen' voice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What's the clearance code, Milady?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Clearance code?" Padmé stills. "Just open this door." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I'm sorry, Lady Vader. I cannot open this door unless I have Lord Vader's permission." the clone states.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, Vader would. Of course, he wouldn't make things easier on her. A surge of disappointment floods Padmé. She wipes at her face angrily. "...T-That will be all for tonight...thank you, Dice." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé shuts off the button, swallowing back the scream she so desperately wants to let out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a stupid plan anyway,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thinks. She'll find her way out eventually - but perhaps tonight is not that night. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Carefully, Padmé slips back into bed. Facing away from Anakin, she lets herself weep silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sleepily, Anakin pulls her into his arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé stiffens. Did he just wake up now?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé attempts to squirm out of his grip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In return, he tightens his grip. "Don't even <em>think</em> about it," he growls in her ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...What? I... I'm just getting comfortable. I just came back from the kitchen. I had cravings," Padmé lies, turning around to face him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Anakin hisses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I don't know what you mean, Ani," Padmé replies, heart racing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grabs her by the throat with his bionic arm, ignoring the surprised shriek she makes, now sitting up. "I know you tried to slip me something. I could taste it," He grounds out, eyes a vile yellow. "What did you do? Did you try to poison me?!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé gasps, attempting to pry his hand off her neck. "I…" she wheezes. "Ani-...p-please-" she chokes, nails scraping the metal covering of his hand as her vision begins to blur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He snarls, letting her go. "What did you do?" He repeats.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé gasps and coughs for air. After she catches her breath, she wheezes, "...it was…- it was… j-just sleeping pills." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Why?!" Anakin yells.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Y-you always have nightmares, and I just wanted to help," she altercates, praying he'll believe her. "You never get more than a few hours of sleep…" she tries, throat aching with every word.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pauses. "...You're not lying?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No, please believe me," she begs. Padmé swallows her pride - if things were different, she would not be the crying, coughing mess she is now, instead, she would be fighting back; now, she had the safety of her twins to consider. "Please, I…- I'm sorry,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin exhales, purging dark energy from the force out of his head. Wordlessly, he lays back down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé waits hesitantly. Is he attempting to trap her? Is this his way of believing her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Try to get some sleep," Anakin finally says.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>The next morning, Padmé awakes alone in bed. She sweeps her hand across Anakin's side of the bed and finds it cold.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With any luck, perhaps Anakin had been called away to another mission.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She shivers, getting out of bed and grabbing her robe on the way to get breakfast, expecting Threepio ready with juice and toast.</span>
</p>
<p><span>What she does not expect, however, is Anakin </span><em><span>cooking</span></em> <em><span>breakfast for her</span></em><span> shirtless.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé pauses in the kitchen doorway, contemplating going back to bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, something grabs at her heartstrings, seeing Anakin sincerely try to make it up to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Morning, Angel," Anakin says, scraping something off a pan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"It smells burnt in here," Padmé responds, wrinkling her nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...I had to put out a small grease fire. But don't worry! You just sit back and relax, Padmé."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Skeptically, Padmé sits at the kitchen table. She leans over to peer at Anakin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin notices her watching him. "Don't you think you admired the view enough last night?" he teases.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé raises an eyebrow. "...No, just wondering why my husband is...cooking my breakfast wearing only an apron, his underwear, and his boots."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...You stole my pants last night. It's freezing in here."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé glances down at her lap. "...Well, since I'm now outrageously huge, thanks to you, they fit me pretty well. Plus, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> left them on the bed, so I think that means it's fair game. My pants barely fit me anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shrugs. "Then they're yours to keep, I suppose. But I want them back when you can fit back into your pants."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Deal. So what are you making?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Nubian eggs and Corellian tubers. There's also some jogan fruit in the fridge if you want some," Anakin says, scrambling the eggs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I can't eat jogan fruit anymore. Ever since I've been pregnant, they make my stomach turn," Padmé says, getting up. "Ugh, maybe there's some shurra berries in the fridge…aha!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin turns, smiling. "I'm guessing you found some."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I did," Padmé replies happily. "I can't tell you how much I've been eating these."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Is that what you had last night, when you got up?" Anakin asks, not even missing a beat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...What?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shakes his head. "Nothing, Padmé. Forget I said anything." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé shifts uneasily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He knows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits back down, and there's an awkward silence in the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin makes further attempts at conversation, which Padmé mostly brushes off beside the occasional, "Mhmm."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Growing tired of listening to him, she gets up, excusing herself to the bathroom. </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>When Padmé makes it to the sink to wash her hands, she happens to glance at her reflection in the mirror and notices a horrible bruise on her neck in the shape of a handprint.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It startles Padmé, and she sinks to the ground with a choked sob.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her fingertips ghost over the offending area. It doesn't hurt as much as it looks, but it still hurts enough for her to flinch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why does he have to do this to her? Why was Anakin like this? What happened to her Anakin? How could she fix it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé finds it difficult to breathe; the next thing she knows she's hyperventilating. Her stomach rolls as she grows more upset. It's hard to breathe, she's crying, and she feels on the verge of vomiting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All she can think is </span>
  <em>
    <span>I can't breathe</span>
  </em>
  <span>, except somehow it's even worse than anything of Anakin's doing- this was all caused by Padmé's own reaction.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There's a cold, paralyzing fear that grips Padmé, and all she's able to do is sit on the ground and cry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin pokes his head into the bathroom. "Breakfast is d-" He pauses, noticing Padmé crying on the bathroom floor. "Are you alright?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé shakes her head 'no', attempting to catch her breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin rushes over to her. "Hey, hey, stay with me. What's wrong?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé gestures weakly at her neck in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin grimaces. "Oh. I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé makes a choked noise. "Stop. Just stop."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"...do you still want breakfast?" Anakin asks, rubbing soothing circles along her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé sniffles. It wouldn't do her or the twins much good to skip a meal, she supposed. "I guess."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play along, get the information you need, and find your way out of here.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Play along.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later that evening, Padmé and Anakin are in the kitchen, arguing (as per usual, unfortunately).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just don’t understand you, Padm</span>
  <span>é. I don’t know what you want from me, I’ve given you everything...I gave up everything to protect you!” Anakin says, exasperated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't forget the part where you slaughtered everyone you ever cared about, except me! Or when you murdered children!" Padmé yells back, indignantly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"The Jedi didn't care! They never loved me!" Anakin shouts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You killed Obi-Wan; you killed the man who raised you! All he wanted to do was help!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Don't get started on him! You would've rather he killed me, wouldn't you?! Just go out and say it, Padmé! You wish I was dead, don't you? After all I've done for you!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s not sure what possesses her to do it - perhaps her repressed anger encourages her to do it. She takes the fork she was using to cook with and stabs him in the hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin hisses in pain, and Padmé feels a rush of malicious satisfaction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a snarl, he backhands her with his bionic arm, and she collapses on the floor from the force of it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The adrenaline of the moment quickly wears off, and the next thing she knows, she’s crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And when she spares a glance at Anakin, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's </span>
  </em>
  <span>crying too, mumbling apologies.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate you." She whispers, choking on her tears. "I didn't ask for this... I just wanted a happy life - just the four of us."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” is all that he responds with. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something about his response makes her </span>
  <em>
    <span>more upset</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I hate what you've done to us," Padmé says hoarsely. "You're going to destroy us - and for what? I'm tired, Anakin. I'm so tired." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'll…I'll be better, I swear. I won't ever lay a finger on you again. The dark side has too much control over me, and I won't let it happen again." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé sniffles. "Promise me? Please Anakin, I can't live like this. This isn't the life our children should have."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin nods stiffly. "I promise. The babies deserve better and that's what they'll get." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé lets out a humorless laugh. "Look at us," she mutters. "We're both crazy." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin shrugs. "When I kill Palpatine, it'll solve our problems. You and I can rule the galaxy, side by side." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé blinks away her tears. That isn't what she wants at all - in fact, she'd rather the opposite. "I just-" she pauses, a sharp pain ripping through her abdomen. "...T-that's not what I want." Padmé finishes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin sits up, looking concerned. "Are you okay?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé grinds her teeth as another pain passes. "False contractions," she says curtly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin rests his hand on her shoulder. "Have you ever had these before?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé nods. "Yes. They're just-" she pauses, gasping as another hits. She squeezes his hand tightly. "...intense, Anakin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So intense that you can't speak through them?" Anakin asks, worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Padmé gulps. "It's too early," she says. "I'm barely eight months... It's too early, it has to be."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin's own alarm rises as another contraction hits. The main reason he turned to the dark side was to save Padmé from dying in childbirth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Palpatine hasn't taught him how to save people from death yet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anakin inhales shakily, pressing a kiss to Padmé's hand. "...For both of our sakes, I hope you're right, Padmé."</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <strong>hi &lt;3 this wasn't that great tbh but. dun dun dun cliffhanger??? sort of??? anyways. hope yall enjoyed and leave a review &lt;3</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Labor of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Padmé and Anakin sat on the kitchen floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anakin...it’s too early,” Padmé murmurs, voice shaking. “I’m only 35 weeks. I can’t go into labor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do these contractions feel worse than the others?” he asks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I think so,” Padmé responds. “But every time it gets worse, and my water hasn’t broken, so I’m not totally—” She’s interrupted by another contraction. “...not totally sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé,” Anakin says softly, not wanting to alarm her. “Do you want to head to the Emergency Room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Padmé says. “I want to stay h-" She gasps as a contraction hits, momentarily taking her breath away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin lifts Padmé off of the ground, helping her to stand up. “I have to take you to the hospital,” he tells her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé crosses her arms and says simply, "I wasn't planning to give birth at a hospital. I’m giving birth here - I planned that weeks ago."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowns. “Absolutely not. That’s too risky.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doctor Eni says I’m perfectly healthy,” Padmé retorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just said you were going into labor too early. It’s dangerous, Padmé,” Anakin says sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé is about to respond when she has another contraction. She clutches onto Anakin’s real hand desperately, holding it to her like a vice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...If you're squeezing my hand that hard, maybe the contractions are real?" Anakin winces. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...it's too soon," Padmé whispers. "I'm scared, Ani. What happens if-?" Padmé trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin gives her hand a reassuring squeeze despite his own fear. "It's okay. We'll just go to a hospital and they can make sure you and the twins are okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé slides her hand down to her tummy. The twins are uncharacteristically still. "...They're not moving. Anakin, they're not moving!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pauses. "I can feel them through the Force. They're the same as always...still, we need to go." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin picks up Padmé with ease, carrying her bridal style. “Do you have a bag you can take to the hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, back on Coruscant.” Padmé sniffs. “I’d have to check my closet and see what I have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shakes his head. “I’ll...send someone for your things. We need to get moving.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé tries to protest, but her next contraction stops her. She makes her way to Anakin’s side when he sets her down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tries to ask Anakin to help her, but she is too weak to suggest it. “...Ani...can you...?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here,” Anakin says, taking one of her hands. “Are you sure you're okay walking?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé nods, letting him lead her out of the apartment. “I’m sure,” she replies. “You don't have to carry me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin raises an eyebrow. “You’re barely standing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then go as fast as you can.” Padmé can barely speak. Her voice is quiet and weak, and she has to pause between each syllable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s grip on her hand tightens. He pulls her up and then takes off with her in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé isn't entirely sure what planet they're on. When they make it to the landspeeder, she examines Anakin’s face for a moment. She’s used to seeing him piloting ships or fighting, so she can’t bear to see the pain in his expression. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pauses. He foresaw her death during childbirth - and he has no idea how to stop it. He’s filled with desperation. He needs to call Palpatine as soon as he has the chance. “...Don’t worry about me, Padmé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé places a hand on his arm gently. ”I'll be okay," </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes tear up. He sniffles a bit, and then he bites his lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had a vision,” he whispers. “I saw it all play out, over and over, with every choice we've made since I started to...worry." Anakin pauses, swallowing down another lump forming in his throat. "I don't know how to stop it. I let my mother die...and now I'm about to let the same thing happen to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin falls silent as soon as the words leave his mouth. He resists the urge to slam his foot on the accelerator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé doesn’t say anything at first. She'd kept reminding him that the pregnancy was within the bounds of ordinary, but he didn't care. She could tell that he was worried - but it wasn't about the babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't know that. It was only a dream." She tries to remain calm, but her voice is shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're my children, Padmé! What if my vision comes true? I can't just sit back and see what happens." Anakin stops himself, realizing what he's said. He wasn't going to tell her what he had seen. He couldn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll keep them safe. I know we can," Padmé says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighs. "I don't know that, I can't do anything," he admits. "I can't undo what I've seen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé groans in pain as another contraction hits, making Anakin grow more alarmed. "...How much longer 'til we get to the hospital?" Padmé asks breathlessly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just a few minutes. Just...remember to breathe, okay?" Anakin responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrive at a back entrance to the hospital, and Padmé is quickly whisked away to a private room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé is examined quickly - Anakin leaves for a few minutes. He takes his commlink with him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Ah, Lord Vader. How nice of you to finally respond to me on your own time,” Palpatine hisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padmé is in labor. I expect you to tell me how to prevent her from dying,” Anakin sneers, tone hard as durasteel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine’s hologram offers a dark chuckle. “Perhaps it was nothing more than a dream. Didn’t the Jedi ever teach you to take your visions with a grain of salt?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me now, old man! Tell me now! How can I stop this?” Anakin yells.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re more stupid than you look, boy,” Palpatine growls. “I’m sure you’ll figure it out eventually... as riveting as this conversation is, I have more pressing matters on my mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t do this to me! I’ll kill you, you bastard!” Anakin shouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Palpatine laughs and gives Skywalker a wry smile. “I’d like to see you try. You’re a failure.” He ends the transmission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Indignant from Palpatine's indifference, Anakin storms past several guards, slamming the first door in his path. Numbly, he finds himself in a completely deserted hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He cries out in frustration before bowing his head and placing his forehead against the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t lose you, Padmé,” Anakin whispers, feeling his stomach burn with acid as he starts to hyperventilate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin falls to his knees as he lifts his arms to the ceiling, desperately begging for answers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Force is silent. He can't feel anything - there is nothing but the emptiness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments, he summons the energy to make his way back to Padmé. He reenters the room and can’t help but feel sorrow. His normally soft Padmé has turned completely icy, and a veil of unhappiness is now draped over her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Anakin says. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I don’t know,” Padmé whispers. “They're going to give me tocolytics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin lets a flicker of fear show. "What does that mean?" he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They said...it means that they'll delay my labor so the twins can get antenatal corticosteroids to speed up their lung development," Padmé responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin shifts uncomfortably. “Do they know when labor will happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé places a hand on her belly. “At some point tomorrow, I think."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A nurse is on their way to give you your tocolytics and ACs,” Doctor Eni says curtly, before leaving the room. “I’ll be back to check on you soon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ani,” she says. “I...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiles in an attempt to be reassuring, but his brow furrows. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water?” Padmé submits. “Could you grab me some water?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hesitates but then turns to go get it for her. He makes it just a few steps when Padmé groans in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s eyes widen and he goes to Padmé in a rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waves him away, attempting to speak through her contraction. ".... 'M fine," she says. "'M fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowns. "P... Padmé... you're not very..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé's expression darkens and she brushes him off with a look. "I said I'm fine. Get the water," she growls with a frown, still trying to go through her contraction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nonplussed, Anakin leaves her there and returns with the water. "Here," he provides with another worried frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ani,” she says, taking the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin watches her for a moment, unsure of how to comfort her. “H...how are you doing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You asked me that already," she says before taking a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well... are you... okay?" Anakin tries to find the right words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé looks down at her hands, which are wrapped around the bottle. She tips it back and drains the contents in a single gulp. “I... don't know, Ani," she whispers. "I have a lot on my mind. It's just... really hard for me to think about anything else."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin moves in close to her, his stomach churning with regret. “Don’t worry about it. The twins are getting the best we can give them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé bites her lip, trying to force another contraction to pass faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Breathe, Padmé,” Anakin says gently, “The contractions will be over in a minute when the nurse comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé groans, trying to focus on something other than the pain. “Do you...do you look at me like that because you t-think I'm pretty or something?” She breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm looking at you like that because you're healthy, and because I'm looking at the mother of my children," he responds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” she responds, relaxing a bit. “I could get used to you looking at me like that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Anakin responds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Padmé nods, searching for a new topic. “Hey,” she says, her voice wavering only the slightest bit, “I’ve been thinking...Well, actually, I can't decide on names. What do you think about Luke for a boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin doesn’t get a chance to respond before the nurse comes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives Padmé the medication, and after she leaves Anakin and Padmé sit in silence. He doesn't have an opinion on names. Names didn't matter. Anakin wraps an arm around Padmé.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke...” Anakin whispers to himself. “Luke. I like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Eni returns shortly after, and she takes a step to the side to look at the monitors. “Well,” she says, “your contractions are slowing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you do anything?” Anakin asks, looking over the doctor’s shoulder to the readouts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the time being, no. We’ll give the tocolytics a little time to work, so for the time being I recommend resting as much as you can," the doctor responds before setting a datapad down on a nearby table. "I'm going to have one of the nurses bring in some food for you. If you throw up, you have to tell us immediately, okay? We don't want you aspirating on your own vomit," Doctor Eni warns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé nods. “I will, thank you,” she says, then let out a short, worried breath. “What happens if the contractions don’t slow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Eni sighs. “Well, first we'll do a serial ultrasound, to make sure the cervix isn’t dilating. But, the contractions should slow. We'll be checking on you every so often. You've already been administered your ACs, so again, your job is to just rest for now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé gives the doctor a weak smile. "I think I can manage that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor nods before departing the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sits down next to Padmé, taking her hand. “Let’s talk about the twins. What name would you pick if we're having a girl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm...Luke and..." She trails off. "Luke...and...Leia?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leia," Anakin echoes, testing it on his tongue. "Leia...Luke and Leia. I like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé smiles. "I like it too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin's smile broadens. “And a boy and girl.” He chuckles. “Imagine that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé smiles, but it's a cold, bitter smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin frowns. “What’s wrong?” he asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé bites her lip. “Nothing...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin picks up her hand in his, stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "It's not nothing. Tell me, Padmé," he says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé sucks in a breath. "Ani... What happens... to Luke and Leia if something goes wrong? There's a million things that could go wrong, and they'll probably have to spend time in the NICU, and-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin interrupts her. “Okay, okay. Slow down, we can talk about this in detail.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé studies Anakin. “We’re having twins, Ani. There’s two of them. Two. Two babies! What happens if they get sick? Or what happens if...” She stops herself, feeling tearful, “What happens if they don’t make it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin squeezes her hand. “Hey,” he whispers, “it’s okay, it’s okay. I’m here, it’s okay, Padmé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nurse comes in with Padmé’s food, which consists of a watery soup, crackers, and a cup of juice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin watches Padmé carefully as the nurse sets the tray down on the bed stand. “Carefully,” the nurse warns before leaving the room. “Don’t put too much in your stomach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé grabs the soup with shaking hands. “Thank you,” she says weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé picks at her soup quietly, playfully throwing an extra cracker to Anakin, who catches it and munches on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiles slightly despite his inner turmoil. He wants his children to be healthy. That’s the only thing they need to be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can only pray that everything will turn out alright. That his little family will be safe and healthy, and, most of all, together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Padmé and can see she's already planning everything out. What they'll do if the kids were boys or girls; what they'd name them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In response, Anakin recalls his own worries. How angry he was at the Jedi for violent and short-sighted political moves, and how frustrated he was with Padmé, who was so against what an idealistic Anakin thought to be the right thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin sighed. “Can I tell you something, Padmé?” Anakin says, breaking the silence between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé nods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. I promise you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé smiles. "I know, Ani."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," Anakin says, running his fingers through her hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kisses him on the cheek. "I love you too."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The next morning, Padmé is getting checked on by Doctor Eni. Meanwhile, Anakin was in the cafeteria, getting himself something to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Lady Vader, I have to ask," Doctor Eni speaks up, taking a deep breath. "Do you feel safe at home? I'm in no place to judge but, I'm a bit worried about that bruise on your neck."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé's heart races. "...Of course I do," she says, her voice shaky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Eni's concerned look does not fade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, even if I didn't, it's not worth losing your job, or something worse over. Please, I promise you I'm fine," Padmé pleads, a note of desperation in her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my lady. It's standard policy to ask everyone, so I had to make sure," Doctor Eni replies diplomatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Anakin isn't-" Padmé is cut off when Anakin opens the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doctor Eni excuses herself after she finishes examining Padmé. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the couple now alone, Padmé fidgets uncomfortably. Anakin stares at her, an odd look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were talking about me," Anakin states. It's not a question, he simply stated it as a fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What gave you that idea?" Padmé replies, struggling to keep her voice even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop lying to me," Anakin says lowly. "I heard you say my name. What did you tell her?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé swallows, her throat dry. "...She asked me if I felt safe at home and I told her I did - because I do, of <em>course</em>." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin hums in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an attempt to deflect the conversation to something else, Padmé muses, "So I wonder when I'll go into labor. I'm guessing tonight at the earliest."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Anakin gets up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...Where are you going?" Padmé asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anakin pauses. "I need some fresh air," he says simply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Padmé bites her lip, feeling conflicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> What did she do wrong?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. I Could Hold You For A Million Years</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padmé picks at her dinner, watching a medical droid draw blood. </p><p>“Excuse me,” Padmé says. “...What planet are we on?”</p><p>“I am not authorized to tell you, Lady Vader.” </p><p>Padmé frowns. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“You are not authorized to know,” the droid replies simply, shuffling out of the room.</p><p>A few moments later, Anakin returns. </p><p>“Where have you been?” Padmé asks.</p><p>“I needed to take a walk, okay? I’m here now, aren’t I?”</p><p>Padmé eyes him carefully. “Yes, but-” </p><p>“But what?” Anakin interjects.</p><p>“...Nothing,” Padmé mumbles.</p><p>Minutes pass, when Padmé finally decides to change the subject.</p><p>“So, this is my last meal til after I give birth, probably. Since I’m high risk for a C-Section.”</p><p>Anakin hums. </p><p>“Which is a shame, because I’m still hungry,” Padmé adds with a laugh.</p><p>Anakin does not respond, looking out the window.</p><p>“You know, you could at least pretend to care, Anakin.” </p><p>Anakin glares at her. </p><p>“Sorry,” she says quickly, hands folded in her lap.</p><p>He simply scoffs at her.</p><hr/><p>“You have to push soon, Lady Vader. You’re just about fully dilated!” Doctor Eni chimes in.</p><p>“I can’t...Anakin, I can’t do it!“ Padmé shrieks.</p><p>“You can do it, Padmé. I know you can...Just breathe. Please.”</p><p>Padmé shakes her head rapidly, sweat pouring down her brow. “I can’t,” she repeats, panting.</p><p>A painful contraction strikes, causing Padmé to scream.</p><p>“Padmé, I'm right here.” Anakin clasps her hand. “Keep breathing.” </p><p>“You really need to push, my lady. We need to get the head out.”</p><p>“It hurts," Padmé says weakly.</p><p>“I know, but you need to push,” Doctor Eni states, calmly. </p><p>“N-no.” Padmé pants. "I can't." </p><p>“It’s no use, my lady. You have to push, sooner or later." </p><p>"But I can't. I can't do it," Padmé says desperately. Another contraction rips through her, making her yell out in pain. </p><p>“The head will have to come out,” Doctor Eni says with resignation.</p><p>“I can't do this, Anakin." </p><p>“I'm not leaving you, Padmé. I'm staying with you. I’m right here, I promise.” </p><p>“I don't want you to leave,” Padmé cries, reaching for his arms. "Anakin, I don't know if I can do this."</p><p>“Yes, you can. I promise I won't leave you unless you tell me it's okay." Anakin kisses her forehead. “We'll be seeing our babies soon.” </p><p>Padmé offers him a weak smile. </p><p>The doctor looks between the two and nods. “When the next contraction comes, push.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I can do it,” Padmé says, shaking her head.</p><p>“You can do it, Padmé,” Anakin encourages. “You’re a force to be reckoned with.”</p><p>“Okay, ready?” Doctor Eni asks.</p><p>Anakin squeezes her hand. “You can do it, Padmé. I’m right here.”</p><p>Padmé nods. “Okay,” she says softly.</p><p>“Anytime now." Doctor Eni says. </p><p>Padmé closes her eyes and breathes deep and steady.</p><p>“Here it comes…” Doctor Eni says.</p><p>Padmé cries out and tries to push. She clenches her jaw and groans as she strains with all her might.</p><p>“Almost there. You’re almost there,” Doctor Eni encourages. </p><p>“Can you see the head?” Anakin asks.</p><p>“Just a little bit longer.” Doctor Eni says.</p><p>"Almost done, Padmé. Just a little bit longer," Anakin murmurs.</p><p>Padmé growls in anguish. She pushes and pushes, straining with all of her might. </p><p>“That’s it. You’re almost there,” Doctor Eni says encouragingly. “One more time, my lady…”</p><p>“I can’t,” Padmé cries. “I can’t.”</p><p>“Yes you can, Padmé. Just breathe,” Anakin says, his voice firm and confident. </p><p>Padmé clenches her jaw and bears down with all of her might. Her face contorts in pain, her eyes narrowed to slits. Doctor Eni leans in and nudges the baby’s head to help it through. A muffled cry comes from the baby. </p><p>“...You did it, my Lady.” Doctor Eni winks.</p><p>Doctor Eni gently lifts the tiny, squirming baby boy into a swaddling blanket. “It’s a boy,” she announces, hearty.</p><p>“A boy,” Padmé whispers. “Luke.”</p><p>Luke is placed in her arms, his cries stop to a halt and Padmé smiles at him tiredly, then winces as another wave of pain washes over her. Anakin presses a soft kiss to her forehead. </p><p>“You did it, my lady. You did so well. The next one will be easier, I promise,” Doctor Eni assures. </p><p>“I’m happy he's here, Ani. I'm so happy," Padmé says, looking up at him. "He looks like you.“ She gently hands Luke over to Anakin as she prepares to push again.</p><p>Anakin takes the squirming newborn in his arms. “You did so well." </p><p>Padmé grunts and bears down with all of her might, but her second baby refuses to budge.</p><p>“Push for me, my Lady,” Doctor Eni says. “You can do it. You have to do it now.”</p><p>Frustrated tears fall from Padmé's eyes as she looks at Anakin. </p><p>Doctor Eni looks worriedly at Padmé, whose face has gone pale, then grunts as she pushes once more. “...I can't do this again," Padmé says weakly.</p><p>“You can do it, Padmé,” Anakin reassures her. He gently strokes her hair and kisses her temple. “You have to push. I promise you can do it."</p><p>No more words are spoken between them as they wait for the next contraction to begin.</p><p>Doctor Eni looks on with a worried frown, then nods as it begins.</p><p>“I can't,” Padmé says softly as the contraction comes to a halt. She shakes her head. “I don't think I have it in me to do it again." She's never felt weaker in her life.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes you do, my lady,” Doctor Eni says gently. “You have to just try…for the baby...”</p><p> </p><p>Padmé nods weakly. “Okay…I'll try.” She puts her hand on her stomach and takes deep breaths as the contraction comes to a halt.</p><p> </p><p>“Breathe in...and out again..."</p><p> </p><p> Padmé grunts loudly and bears down once more.</p><p> </p><p>“I can see the head,” Doctor Eni says encouragingly. “Just a couple more pushes.” </p><p>Padmé cries out and strains to push one last time, feeling the energy drain from her body with the push. She sinks backward, completely spent. </p><p>This time, as the contraction comes to a halt, a baby girl is cradled in the doctor’s hands. </p><p>The cry of a baby brings Padmé away from the edge of unconsciousness, an instinctual reaction. Her eyes fly open, a brief burst of renewed energy flowing through her.</p><p>“It's a girl!” Doctor Eni says cheerfully.</p><p>"...Leia," Padmé whispers as Leia is placed on her chest. She presses a gentle kiss to Leia’s head.</p><p>Doctor Eni smiles. “A beautiful baby girl, my lady.”</p><p>Anakin whispers in Padmé’s ear with a tender smile as Leia is bundled and handed off to the nurse.</p><p>"You did so well," Anakin says, Luke still in his arms, kissing her gently. "I'm so proud of you."</p><hr/><p>Later, Anakin is walking back to Padmé’s room after visiting the twins in the NICU.</p><p>He doesn’t notice anything is amiss until he gets a chill up his spine.</p><p>“...M-Master. You’re here.”</p><p>“...Genius,” the tyrant hisses. “Always so sure that the Force knows what you want, and always so wrong.”</p><p>Anakin’s face changes immediately. He stands, looking Palpatine in the eye. The pure animosity emanating off of Anakin is almost palpable. </p><p>Anakin frowns deeply. “What do you mean, Force knows what I want?”</p><p>Palpatine laughs. “That is exactly what I mean, Anakin. The Force certainly seemed to know what you wanted, as you murdered the Tuskens. As you murdered the Jedi on Coruscant. As you murdered so many innocents on Kuat.” Palpatine’s voice is cold and precise. “You are the most talented apprentice I have ever seen. But the Force has finally forsaken you. You are too lost to know what you want, Anakin." </p><p>Anakin’s expression falls. "...I have been distracted lately, but I don't...don't think-" </p><p>Palpatine stops him with a swift zap of lightning, only a few seconds but enough to stun Anakin. “You don’t think, Anakin. Consequences are not of your concern, only results. That’s why you fail, and that is why you are lost. You can't even be bothered to listen to my teachings.” </p><p>Palpatine zaps him again. The pain seems to be instant, and Anakin falls to his knees, arms splayed out in front of him. He looks up at Palpatine, drool spouting from the corner of his mouth. </p><p>"If you don't learn to rein in the Force...you'll fail. You will fail not only me, but your wife, your children, and the Galaxy at large. You need to harness your power properly. And...for motivation's sake, if you don't figure out how to control yourself, I'll be overseeing your children's training myself, considering how much of a failure you are." </p><p>Palpatine blasts Anakin again, and Anakin collapses on the ground.</p><p>“Consider that for now. I'll be reaching out to you soon, and this time you'd better answer.” Palpatine says. Anakin is on his knees, facing Palpatine. </p><p>Palpatine pauses. </p><p>“Your children are quite strong in the force already,” Palpatine says, facing the door. “Do send my congratulations to your dear wife.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave a review if you enjoyed (✿^‿^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. At Least That's What You Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tensions rise in the hospital...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lmao sorry about the update notification I edited the chapter some<br/>(ignore that dumbass summary idfk)<br/>well, guys, gals, and non-binary pals - this is officially one of my longest chapters yet (originally it was around 3,500 words but i was just,,,so stuck so i decided to leave the last 1,500 as a problem for future me lmfao) and I apologize for the...*checks notes* month-long delay. Hope it was worth the wait, enjoy ;-)<br/>(Also did i make Padme's apartment in TS4? Yes, yes I did.<br/>https://imgur.com/a/BVpSSt9)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Anakin,” Padmé says softly. “What happened?”</p><p>“Nothing,” Anakin replies.</p><p>“Are the twins okay?” Padmé asks anxiously.</p><p>“Y-yeah. They’re perfect, in fact. The nurse says they can probably get out of the NICU soon, I just…”</p><p>Padmé clicks the light on. “You’re burned,” she whispers.</p><p>Anakin glances at his clothes. “Yeah.”</p><p>“Are you okay? What happened?” she asks again.</p><p>“Please, Padmé. I’m fine.”</p><p>“You’re clearly not,” she shoots back. “...Please, Ani, don’t shut me out.” </p><p>“...I’m not shutting you out.”</p><p>“You won’t tell me what happened. Something clearly went down.”</p><p>“No,” he says, closing his eyes. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with."</p><p>“Please, please say it’s nothing bad.”</p><p>Anakin considers telling her but decides against it.</p><p>Padmé turns on the light again just in time to see Anakin turn to leave.</p><p>"Anakin, please. You're scaring me," Padmé cries, but Anakin continues on, walking out of the room.</p><p>She waits until she hears the door shut before she turns back to the bed, knowing she won't be able to fall asleep any time soon. Once she got an hour or two of sleep, then she could visit the twins.</p><p>Trying to focus on something other than her current problems, she glances at the wall.</p><p>The walls are dark, despite the sun shining outside. </p><p>Padmé swears the room doesn’t change regardless of the time of day. It was always a little too dark in here, a little too cold.</p><p>She hates this room.</p>
<hr/><p>After what seems like hours of waiting, Padmé can finally visit her twins. </p><p>The room is so dark, only the necessary lights are on. She admires her twins. </p><p>They look so small. So tiny. So fragile. As if they would break if she held them. </p><p>She shivers despite the balmy air in the room, pulling her robe closer around her. The room is silent, almost eerily so. No one was in the room except Padmé, a nurse droid, and a few other babies besides Luke and Leia.</p><p>She catches Luke’s eyes fluttering open for just a few odd seconds. He exhales, and then promptly goes back to sleep.</p><p>A soft smile spreads across Padmé's face as she places a hand on the glass between her and the twins.</p><p>Later that day, Padmé and Anakin eat dinner silently. The atmosphere is uncomfortably tense. Anakin appears disquieted by something, but Padmé doesn’t ask.</p><p>“Padmé,” Anakin says softly. “I need to tell you...I’m going to have to go as soon as I can. I have to go when you’re released from the hospital.”</p><p>The news comes as a shock to Padmé. “S-so you’re leaving me? Where are you going? How long are you going to be gone?” </p><p>Anakin sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I have no choice, Padmé. There are some things that you don’t understand - the Galaxy is in a fragile state right now.”</p><p>“So then help me understand. Please, I don’t know what’s going on anymore. Don’t shut me out, please,” she begs, grasping his hand. “I don’t even have any access to what’s happening out there. The news channels on the Holonet are blocked. I-I don’t know what’s going on anymore!” </p><p>“You should be used to it by now,” Anakin replies gruffly. “I’ll be in a... warzone. It’s no different than the Clone Wars.”</p><p>“You said things would be different, Anakin. This isn’t any different. When are things going to change?” Padmé pleads.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Anakin answers. </p><p>“You’re nothing more than a pawn, Anakin. You just let Palpatine use you. You don’t even care that I need you.”</p><p>“When did I ever say that? You’re putting words in my mouth,” Anakin huffs, indignant.</p><p>“It’s clear just by your actions. I never see you anymore,”</p><p>Anakin groans. “I already told you. The Galaxy-”</p><p>“-Is in a precarious position. I’ve heard that one before.” Padmé cuts him off.</p><p>“I’m not getting into this with you. If you can’t understand that what I do is to protect you-”</p><p>“P-protect me?” Padmé asks, incredulous. “So, I guess when you...when you slapped me across the face that was protecting me.”</p><p>“That was an accident,” Anakin says, defensively. “And I already apologized for it a thousand times.”</p><p>“Those words aren’t much good if you seem to repeat the same things so often! I- I mean, at times I don’t even feel safe around you. It’s like you’re an entirely different person sometimes, and it’s terrifying!”</p><p>“Where is this all coming from? You’re just trying to find things to villainize me!” </p><p>“I don’t need to villainize you. You’ve already done that yourself.” Padmé crosses her arms. “And maybe I’m just tired of being treated like this, you don’t even care that I need you. Where did all this anger come from? What have I ever done to deserve this?”</p><p>“ If you even knew what I’ve done for you, you’d change your tune real quick. You have <em> no </em> idea what I’ve done just to ensure you’re safe.”</p><p>“So tell me! Tell me about all the younglings you killed, tell me how you killed Obi-Wan!” she yells.</p><p>“I DIDN’T KILL HIM!” he roars.</p><p>There’s a beat of silence. Padmé feels the flicker of hope in her chest—if Obi-Wan was still alive...where is he?</p><p>“He’s alive? So, where is he? Anakin, where is he?” Padmé demands.</p><p>“Forget I said anything,” Anakin replies, turning away from her.</p><p>“No. Tell me what happened. Please.”</p><p>“Forget it!” Anakin says, storming out of the room, slamming the door with the Force behind him. She follows him to the door, only when she jiggles the handle, she finds the door stuck.</p><p>“NO!” Padmé yells. She collapses in sobs. She sinks to the ground.</p><p>A few tears escape to the cold air of the room. </p><p>“Obi-Wan is alive,” she whispers to herself. “He’s alive,” she says again. </p><p>If Obi-Wan was truly alive...what else didn’t Padmé know?</p>
<hr/><p>When Doctor Eni sees her the next morning, Padmé is lying on her back, staring at the window blankly.</p><p>“Hello, dear,” Eni says kindly. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“I could be better,” Padmé says moodily.</p><p>“I’m sure.”</p><p>"I want to see the twins," Padmé says.</p><p>"I'm sorry," Eni responds. "We can't move them until they're cleared by the NICU doctors."</p><p>"I know that. But I-I want to see the twins. Can I go see them?"</p><p>"Sure, let me just make sure that you’re still doing okay, and you should eat something first.”</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>“You are. You’re doing great. But you can always sit here and relax. Don't forget, you're recovering,” the Twi’lek doctor says. </p><p>“I’m not going to do that. I’m going to go see my kids.”</p><p>Doctor Eni nods, gesturing to the wheelchair.</p><p>When they get to the NICU, she’s once again surprised by how small the twins are. </p><p>She reaches and touches Leia's face. “Your mother loves you,” she whispers gently.</p><p>She repeats the same action to Luke, who ends up gripping her finger.</p><p>They share eye contact for the briefest second before Luke releases her finger, drifting off again. It warms Padmé’s heart nonetheless.</p><p>“...I’m sure Anakin loves you both too,” She says finally, blinking rapidly. </p>
<hr/><p>Padmé finds Anakin in her room.</p><p>“Padmé,” Anakin says, smiling.</p><p>“I don’t want to talk right now. In fact, I have nothing to say to you,"</p><p>Anakin scoffs. “Don’t be like this.”</p><p>“How have I been being?” Padmé asks, raising her voice. “You’re leaving me again. You can't even be bothered to be around when your children were just born! A-And you’re acting as if it’s nothing. And I’m the one being unreasonable?” She spits. “I don’t know what’s going on. And I don’t know what’s going to happen. And you’re telling me I always have to trust in you?” She shakes her head. “It doesn’t work like that."</p><p>“It’s different this time. This is for the good of the Empire. The Galaxy needs me. There are things that you don’t understand.”</p><p>“You’ve always tried telling me what I don’t understand! It doesn’t work! When I ask you what’s going on, you’re just going to tell me things that I’ll never truly understand because you’re-” </p><p>Anakin grabs her arms. “Look, you’re not thinking clearly, so-"</p><p>"Don't touch me!"</p><p>"Listen to me! I’m just doing what’s best-"</p><p>"No," Padmé says, pulling away from him, her eyes flashing with anger. “Just leave, Anakin!” Padmé yells viciously.</p><p>“You need me. The babies need their father. And you need to rest.”</p><p>Padmé shakes her head. “Go to your precious Empire, and go to your precious war!” She yells. “Just get out of my face.”</p><p>Anakin stares at Padmé for a long while before turning and walking away, leaving her alone.</p><p>Padmé starts sobbing.</p><p>
  <em> “Mommy, I don’t understand this story.” Six year-old-Padmé says, eyebrows knitted in confusion. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Oh?” Padmé’s mother asks, drying her hands on a towel. “What don’t you understand?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That lady on the talk show. Her girlfriend was acting mean to her and hitting her, but she didn’t leave her for a really long time. Why?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Well, it’s not as simple as you think, Padmé. People stay in bad relationships for a lot of reasons.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “But why? That sounds kinda dumb. If someone acted like that to me, I’d just punch ‘em back. Or I would just leave them.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé’s mother tuts. “You can’t fight violence with more violence, Padmé, you know that. Anyway, Sometimes people stay in relationships like that because they love the person, or sometimes they have children involved. Sometimes they’re scared because the other person threatens them.” Padmé’s mother sits on the couch next to her. “That’s why you should always take time to get to know someone’s inner self before you rush to start a relationship.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé nods, digesting this information. “Well, I’d never let myself be in a relationship like that. I would just leave the person.”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Padmé’s mother smiles at her. “That’s good,” she glances at the clock. “Hey now, don’t you and your sister have to get to the academy?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “I’m waiting for Sola to get out of the ‘fresher,” Padmé shrugs, once again engrossed in the Holonet. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “That’s a poor excuse. We have other refreshers in this house, Padmé. Hurry before you’ll be late,” Padmé’s mother replies, nudging Padmé off the couch. </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>The next day, Padmé finally gets a chance to check her inbox on her comm. One message, in particular, catches her eye.</p><p>
  <em> Hey, are you okay? I haven’t heard from you in a while. - Sola </em>
</p><p>Padmé pauses, considering how to word her thoughts. Eventually, she settles on calling Sola instead.</p><p>“...Hello? Padmé, it’s three in the morning here, so what’s goi-” Sola yawns. </p><p>“I had the twins,” Padmé blurts, too excited to carry on with a conversation.</p><p>“No way!” A pause. “Wait, wait, wait. Are you and the twins okay? Aren- weren’t you kinda early along?”</p><p>“It’s okay. The twins are in the NICU, but they’ll be fine,” Padmé replies.</p><p>“I’m coming over there right now,” Sola says.</p><p>“W-wait, I’m still in the hospital for a couple more-” Padmé begins.</p><p>The line disconnects, making Padmé sigh good-naturedly.</p><p>“So,” Anakin says awkwardly, Luke in his arms. “I don’t think it’ll be a long campaign. Just cleaning up the last of the Separatists,”</p><p>Padmé elects to ignore him, focusing on feeding Leia instead.</p><p>“So don’t worry. I can’t stay away from these two for very long. Or you, for that matter,” Anakin continues.</p><p>“That’s nice, Ani,” Padmé says, disinterested.</p><p>“You’ll be okay without me?” he asks.</p><p>“...I don’t know why you’re presenting this to me as if I have a choice in the matter. You can’t even tell me where you’re going but you have the nerve to ask if I’ll be ‘okay’. Does that make any sense to you?” she snaps.</p><p>He merely observes her for an unnerving amount of time, saying nothing. </p><p>Padmé grows tired of the feeling of being stared at. “What are you looking at?” She finally asks.</p><p>“Leia fell asleep on you,” he notes with a tilt of his head. “Do you want me to take her?”</p><p>An unsettling sensation of either protectiveness or possessiveness (and she’s not quite sure which) overtakes Padmé. She doesn’t <em> want </em>him to take her.</p><p>But on the other hand, she’s exhausted and sore and a break sounds nice. </p><p>The idea of a nap is truly too enticing, so she says ‘yes,’ anyway despite her own reservations.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>leave a review if u liked? or whatever, just comment away, as they're always appreciated 🥰 plus I love to hear from yall! (I'm not a huge fan of this chapter ngl but idgaf anymore this has been sitting unfinished for an ungodly amount of time and I want to further the plot)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>